Honey,This Bed Isn't Big Enough For The 4 Of Us
by 4EverAndEver
Summary: When Edward catches Bella cheating and dumps her, how will he cope with the depression? Will new loves spark? Will enemies become loves? Many Raunchy lemons, lots of sex combinations, R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Stephenie Meyer does…So like, yeah

**Edward's POV**

I licked my lips. Sweat rolled down my forehead, my chest, my arms. It drenched my entirely exposed body. My hands were gripped tightly around his well-defined biceps.

I groaned and grunted as he thrusted into me. My knuckles grew ghost white as he pushed harder and harder. As I lay on my back, legs pushed up to either side of torso, I drew my eyes shut as the pleasure and pain flowed through me.

My erect penis was being thrown wildly around with each push that he forced into me. Without any help at all, I came; my fluids shot up my chest, over my 6-pack, and hit everything below my neck that it could reach.

"Oh Jasper…" I moaned as I splooged all over myself. He smiled a wicked grin. Seeing me cum must have turned him on even more, because he pumped harder and faster as I smeared the juices all over my body.

I felt him get larger inside me, signaling that he was about to blow. My entrance responded by tightening around his cock. With one last thrust he quickly pulled out and blew his load on me.

"Oh Edward, fuuuucccckkkk…" His cries echoed throughout my room. I was shocked as my face was hit with the first 3 streams. The last 7 covered anywhere from my neck to my pubes.

He collapsed on top of me, heaving. I watched his head rise and fall in the rhythm of my chest. I rested my hand in his hair, my other gently stroking his arm.

Not wanting to move his head, he pressed his lips to whatever part of my chest he could reach.

"Mmm…" I sighed. I ran my hand through his beautiful golden locks. My other hand moved up to his ear lobe, rubbing and pulling on it. This apparently turned him on; he started to nip instead of kiss. I groaned in pleasure and pulled harder without any control over my hand.

He scooted up to my face and kissed my forehead, my nose, and then my lips. Not a lusty kiss, but a gentle melting of our lips together. I breathed in his marvelous scent and locked my fingers into his hair.

As our lips moved in sync with each other, his cock grinded against mine, making both of them erect once more. But there was something I needed to say to him.

"Jasper…" I started. He simply kissed his way to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe.

"Hmm?" he breathed on my ear. Shivers rocked through my body at the heat of his panting.

"Jasper…I know I have no right, but this doesn't feel like enough for me. I think I want more from you," I felt the pained look on my face, and made no attempt to remove it.

He rolled onto his side, leaning on his elbow; I followed suit. "Edward…" He sighed, looking away. "I don't think that's such a good idea…Think of how that would tear the family apart."

And I did. I knew what would happen. Bella would lose all sanity that remained and God only knows what would happen to Alice.

"You're right…" I muttered. As I rolled onto my back, Jasper raised a hand to stroke my cheek, but thought twice, and pulled it back in. He got up and wrapped the sheets around his waist. His arms bulged as he knotted the corners to keep it from falling and my stomach rolled. It was so hard to believe that a thin sheet of cloth was all that kept me from sweet ecstasy. I wanted to reach out to him, to tell him how much I needed him and wanted him lying next to me. But I knew how foolish that would be; how big of a wedge that would drive between the whole family.

So I just lay there and watched him leave. The door opened with a creek. He glanced back at me one last time, and I saw something in his eye. But he ran too quickly to identify what it was I thought I saw. I leaned back on my pillows and sighed, closing my eyes, only to remember the time previously spent with Jasper. They shot open and I decided to clean off, though most of the semen had already dried.

I sulked my way to the bathroom. Once inside, I cranked the hot water as high as it would go and dropped the sheet tied around my own waist. I stood in front of the mirror and wondered what could make me so undesirable by the one person whose love I wanted the most.

When the mirror started to steam up, I realized that the water had been running for over 20 minutes. I climbed into the shower in a daze.

My body ached; the hot water felt indescribable against the knots in my back, arms and legs.

When my eyes closed, memories of the previous hours with Jasper flooded back into my mind. I saw him pushing my legs back and thrusting into me with force like I've never known.

At this time, my hand had been supporting me against the wall behind the shower head as the water beat down on my back and the back of my neck.

I stood up straight, then bent my knees until my back pressed against the moist marble of the shower wall.

Without thought or command, my left hand traveled up to my chest. My right hand moved to my abdomen, and slowly crawled its way down to my half-erect penis.

First, my fingers brushed my balls. I twitched at the delightful touch. I moved my hand back to my almost fully erect penis and gripped it tightly. I slowly started to pump my cock and became fully erect after 5 minutes, moaning Jasper's name the entire time.

"Oh Jasper…Yes Jasper, oooh fuck me. Yes, oh my god, harder!" My pleas echoed throughout the bathroom.

I must've been moaning louder than I was aware, because I almost jumped out of my skin when the sliding glass door slid open to reveal a fully exposed Emmett.

"Emmett, what the _fuck_?!" I almost growled, grabbing my towel and wrapping it around my waist. What is he doing here?! He's supposed to be hunting with the rest of the family!

"Oh…Uhm, hey Edward…I didn't mean…I mean I did mean…Uhm…" Why was he stumbling over his words? And why was he just standing there with a boner?!

Suddenly, he lunged forward at me. I put my hands forward to stop him from getting to me, but he accounted for that, grabbed them and pushed them down to my side, and crushed our lips together.

I was shocked, to say the least, but also incredibly satisfied. At first I just stood there, not really sure how far I wanted this to go. His intentions were apparent, but I couldn't tell whether he just wanted a quick lay or a long-term relationship. Either way, I knew I couldn't do this with Emmett. Or so I thought…

He pulled away first; now his back was to the shower head and water was running down his chiseled body, the defined pecs and his beautiful button-shaped nipples. I marveled, my eyes dancing across his muscles.

Lust burned deep inside my stomach. My cock was harder than it had been earlier. Did I want to fuck Emmett? Could it be possible for me to want to fuck Emmett?!

So many thoughts were running through my mind. I could barely see clearly. And in this moment, I was aware of all of my surroundings. Emmett's breathing, my breathing, his hands on my hips, my hands dangling at my sides. It was all so overwhelming.

I lifted my hand to the height of his chest and paused. His eyes darted to that hand and waited for my next move. There was conflict between two voices in my head: one told me to wait for Jasper while the other told me (or hoped) that something more could flourish with Emmett.

I decided to listen to the second voice and moved my already raised hand up to his neck, my other doing the same, and Emmett smiled. I smiled back, somewhat innocently and somewhat seductively.

I moved my lips back to his; at this point, my towel had dropped and I was fully exposed. _This is it_, I thought. _There's no turning back from here_.

**A/N**: Sorry for the short chap everyone! I was just very satisfied with where I am right now. Review!! Your reviews are what keep me writing, so like…Yeah. Love you all!

Jake


End file.
